yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Info-chan\Dweebbutworse's Fanon
Appearance Info-chan Nobody truly knows how Info-chan looks like, except for the fact she has short red hair, and red glasses. Most people aren't interested in finding out either. Riko Matsumoto Riko has an inverted triangle-shaped face, and light peach skin. Her hair is short, reaching to right below her chin, and dyed bright red, though it's naturally a dark orange. Her eyes are usually shielded by a pair of dark (prescription) sunglasses, though they're in reality wine red. Riko is short for her age and underweight, due to her getting too caught up in the Info-chan business to get up from her chair and eat anything. She gets sick and (almost) blacks out often, but she can't figure out why to save her life. She usually wears the default school uniform with striped thigh-highs and a pair of black headphones while at Akademi, in the Info club room, although she's homeschooled. However, in her free time she mostly wears hoodies and baggy jeans, occasionally paired with a beanie. Personality Info-chan Info-chan is considered by most to be an evil, perverted brat that spends all her time stalking people. She has a terrible reputation, but despite people trash talking her, she has hundreds of clients. Riko Matsumoto Riko's secret alias is hidden from her parents, acquaintances, relatives. She's considered a reserved, obedient girl, and one might consider her even a bit apathetic and ignorant. Still, nobody suspects her, especially since she has no friends, and just one or two close acquaintances. Riko could be described by the people that know her as a geek and internet addict. Her parents are worried about her because of this, but they try to stay out of her personal life, for fear of upsetting her. Of course, secretly, Riko is the famous Info-chan, and the rumours about her being evil are mainly true. She's not malicious, but she doesn't care about the well-being of most people, and just does this whole "information broker" thing as a hobby to pass time with, as she dreads her mundane life (and by mundane I mean "completely normal and cozy"). She enjoys hacking and finding out people's dark secrets, and she may or may not be a total adrenaline junkie. Routine As Info-chan\Riko is homeschooled, and more of a "game mechanic" than an actual character, Ayano will never truly have access to her. Even so, she (obviously) has a routine. Well, sort of. * 6:00- Riko enters the school grounds. * 6:15- Riko goes to her club room (Info club) and browses the internet. * 6:30- Riko prepares for the incoming panty shots and favours. * 7:05- Riko gathers panty shots and completes requests. * 5:40- Riko exits school grounds. Relationships Ayano Aishi: A fervent business partner. Riko finds her obsessive nature hilarious, but she's just another client. Taeko Yamada: Couldn't care less about her. Honestly, she isn't sure what Ayano sees in her. Osana Najimi: Hates her guts. Riko finds her immensely annoying, spoiled, and stuck-up. She would love to see her suffer. Musume Ronshaku and the Gang™: Loves how much they help her, since they're high value targets. Doesn't care about their personalities or nasty attitudes as long as they keep being useful. Kaga Kusha: Another fervent client. She helps him with his plans with world domination, and he helps her with inside knowledge about Akademi. Reactions Riko doesn't react to any crimes in any way. She doesn't care. Trivia * As mentioned 200 times already, Riko is homeschooled. ** Her parents think she wouldn't "fit in" a normal school environment. * In order to keep her Info club, Riko blackmails the headmaster of the school. * She doesn't ask for favours very often, but when she does, you better do as she asks, or else... ** No, but seriously, nobody dares to deny any of her requests, and there's always horror stories about alleged people that have done that and were never seen again. * Nobody knows where and how Riko gets her information and how she doesn't get caught. * She has hacked into the Saikou Corporation servers before, and it was successful. However, she refuses to tell anybody what she knows about Megami and the Saikou family. ** The reason is unknown. * She uses "toodles" a lot. ** This is the least intimidating thing about her. Category:Dweebbutworse's Fanon Category:Females Category:Students Category:Apathetic